


Blue Stars, Side By Side

by Fallagory



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Blushing, Injury, M/M, Reunions, TOS era, Unacceptable Lack of Alfred, Vulcan Things, Vulcan!Jason, bond, excessive handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallagory/pseuds/Fallagory
Summary: Blue-tinged dreams are starting to interfere with Ensign Todd's well-ordered life aboard the USS Metropolis. After a sudden change in orders, things may never be the same again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



_Ensign Todd, Personal Log: This is the fifth consecutive night that I have experienced a most perplexing dream. Most unfortunately I am unable to recall the exact nature of the dream, only a lingering impression of the color blue and an intense sensation of... belonging. I would not linger over the cause of such repetition under normal circumstance, however I have found myself late to awaken upon two occasions. It is most... vexing._

“Todd... _Todd!_ ” The ensign jerked to attention as the urgent whisper was accompanied by a not so gentle kick to his foot. He turned slightly to face his attacker and frowned when he saw Lt. Harper subtly gesturing at his station. He turned back to his own display and his frown deepened when he realized what Harper had been trying to tell him. How had he not noticed...

“Lieutenant,” he began, his confusion not evident in his voice, “incoming message from Starfleet.”

The lieutenant in question groaned before slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the involuntary sound. She hastily straightened her posture and uniform before giving him a curt nod, “On screen, ensign.”

The main display flickered, transitioning from the vastness of space to a red-faced admiral. Todd, if asked to name the emotions chasing each other across the man's face, could only be certain of frustration, as it was the one the man's features ultimately settled on.

“Lieutenant, where is Captain Kent?!” The man's fingers clenched at the PADD held in one hand.

“In his quarters, sir – sleeping,” she hastened to add before the man could demand to know why. Todd easily recognized the flash of annoyance at the preemption.

“Is he injured?”

“No, sir...”

“Wake him up, then. This is for his ears!” Todd spun back around in his chair, fingers already moving to transfer the call to the Captain's quarters.

There was another loud groan from behind him the instant the screen went dark and then hands were dropping onto his shoulders. Harper chuckled as he bent over to bring himself closer to Todd's pointed ear.

“Don't laugh!”

“I would do no such thing,” Todd replied earnestly, causing Harper to laugh again and a third groan to sound.

“So,” Harper whispered, leaning in again, “what was that?”

“What was what?” Todd asked, also lowering his voice.

“Where were you– I mean,” Harper paused at the look on Todd's face and rephrased the question, “what was distracting you so much that you missed the incoming message signal? That's not like you...”

“I...” and Todd hesitated. He didn't actually know hat he'd been thinking about, and wasn't that a cause for concern? He had a good idea, but he didn't actually _know_.

“Mr. Olsen!” Todd was saved from having to formulate a response by the arrival of Captain Kent on the bridge. Lt. Koriand'r vacated his chair and moved to stand closer to Harper and Todd. The bridge fell completely silent as the ensign at helm acknowledged the Captain. “New heading. Lay in a course for Alpha-166, warp five.”

“Aye, Captain!”

\- - -

A few hours' passing saw the arrival of Alpha shift and Todd escaped the tense silence of the bridge along with Harper and Koriand'r.

“Rec room?” The lieutenant asked as he stepped between his friends and threw his arms over their shoulders.

“Yes, please,” Koriand'r perked up a bit from the sullen state she'd fallen into after the admiral's call, “Todd?”

“Of course he wants to come!” Harper's hand tightened its grip where it lay against Todd's shoulder making it clear he had no choice in the matter.

“Of course I want to come...”

“Yay!”

\- - -

The Recreation Room the trio arrived at contained far too many people. Harper's hand, somehow still on Todd's shoulder, tightened again. There was to be no escaping. With a fortifying exhalation, Todd squared his shoulders and allowed himself to be pulled inside.

All conversation came abruptly to a halt as people took notice of who the new arrivals were – and then everyone was asking questions all at once.

“Lt. Koriand'r! What happened –”

“Lieutenant!”

“Are we heading –“

Todd would never admit it aloud, but his ears definitely picked up a squeak from the lieutenant as she quickly found herself surrounded. Harper's arm slipped slowly from her shoulders and he maneuvered Todd to a now deserted table in the corner.

“Okay, spill.” Harper settled into a seat across from him, chin propped up in one hand.

“I...”

“You? C'mon, I know something's wrong. You've been weird the last few days.”

“You... noticed?”

“Yes? I _am_ a good friend, I notice these things.”

“No, I just... it didn't occur to me that my behavior had been adversely affected. At least, not before today.” Todd dropped his hands into his lap, holding his fingers stiffly to prevent any unsightly twitching.

“I'll agree with you there. I don't think I've ever seen you that distracted before.” Harper stretched his free hand across the table to squeeze Todd's arm. “But it's been smaller stuff... I don't think anyone else has noticed. Maybe Kori... I'm not sure.”

“Harper!”

“Speak of the devil... is it getting hot in here?” He turned to grin up at the fuming lieutenant, “We were just talking about you.”

“About how you abandoned me? Some friend you are,” she groused, dropping into a chair and crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

“Actually, Roy was wondering if you'd noticed anything... different... about me, recently.” Let it never be said that Todd was a coward, or that he was anything but good to his friends.

“Yeah,” Harper grabbed the lifeline he'd been given with both hands, “you're way more perceptive than I am!”

Koriand'r's glare softened as she shifted her focus to Todd. She was quiet for a moment, her gaze assessing. Her hands slid to her lap, fingers twisting together, as she leaned closer to Todd. “You have been a little distant, lately. I was unsure if it was something serious or not. You try so hard to close yourself off...”

“He's Vulcan, Kori, that's kind of their whole thing!” Her head swiveled towards Harper, the glare back in full force. “Right, quiet time,” and he mimed zipping his lips shut. Kori nodded and turned back to Todd.

“You can tell us if something is wrong. You know that, right?”

“Of course. However, I am unsure of how to sufficiently explain.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there is no logical explanation.”

“How so?” “Try a messy, emotional one. Okay, okay, I'll be quiet!” Harper threw his hands up in defeat when Koriand'r looked at him.

“Why would you suggest the explanation be emotional in nature?” There was a pause in which no one answered, and then Koriand'r _looked_ at Harper again.

“I don't know what you want from me, Kori... But seriously,” and here Harper focused his attention entirely upon Todd, “You've been quiet, even for you... and I've caught you with this look on your face a few times... You look... confused, I think, like you know you just put your stylus down on the table but it's not there anymore.”

“Hmm,” Todd murmured, leaning back in thought.

A few moments passed in relative silence.

Koriand'r's fingers tugged at her uniform.

Harper shifted in his chair.

“I've been having a dream.”

“A dream?” Koriand'r asked in a rush of breath.

“Yes. I am unable to describe it, but I have dreamt it for five successive nights.”

“You don't remember anything about it? At all?”

“...blue.”

“The color?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so you've been having dreams about _colors_ and they've been making you behave... slightly out of character? Is that really all you know about it?”

“Roy, that's not –”

“Not colors, Roy, just blue.”

“If we only had a telepath to poke around in there,” Todd allowed the finger Roy pressed against his forehead, “and tell us what was going on.”

“I have attempted to meditate upon it. I am no closer to understanding.”

“Not a telepath!”

“Kori?”

“You said it yourself, Roy. A messy, emotional explanation. We need an empath!”

“Are there any on board?”

“The crew complement does not include members of any known empathic species.” Harper gave Todd a look of his own at the quick response, but whatever he may have been going to say was cut off by the sharp sound of the boatswain's whistle.

“Attention,” announced a disembodied voice, “Ensign Todd, please report to Briefing Room Two. Acknowledge?”

“Maybe there _is_ a telepath on board?” Harper whispered.

If he had been human, Todd would have rolled his eyes. As he was not, he moved across the room to the intercom and informed the operations officer that he was on his way.

\- - -

“Captain?”

“Todd. Please, come in. I'm sure you must be surprised to see me...” the Captain broke off with a weak chuckle.

“Not surprised, no. But the probability of the Captain summoning an ensign such as myself to an empty briefing room is...” Todd trailed off as the Captain waved his hands in surrender.

“Of course, my mistake. I've called you here because of our current order.”

“Ah, the Admiral had new orders.”

“Yes,” the Captain gestured to a chair before taking one himself. “What I'm about to tell you is to remain completely confidential. Understood?”

Todd gave a sharp nod.

“There's been an accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... just fair warning as you continue reading this: I haven't written anything in literally forever. On top of that, I'm not particularly well-versed in things DC. Hopefully any glaring character inconsistencies can be explained away by their different life circumstances in the 23rd century?
> 
> Title inspired by lyrics from Ribbon by Bump of Chicken.


	2. Interlude

The rest of the day... happened. Todd had managed to eat something and somehow avoid Harper and Koriand'r. He knew these to be facts because he was not hungry, there was a mostly empty tray in front of him, and Harper could be heard outside his door scolding him for hiding away in his room. Koriand'r was there as well, but her voice was more quiet and she was trying to persuade Harper to leave before security came to remove him. She succeeded, eventually, and the room was quiet again.

Todd was unsure of what to do with himself. He thought he should meditate, but he also didn't think he would be able to find his center. It was strange, how this one change had made everything different, had made him different. What was worse is that everything was different but no one even knew if the change had actually occurred. Just the thought of... There were no _facts_ at all. No one knew anything for certain. The Captain had said to stay optimistic – everything could still be fine. Nothing had to change, nothing had to be different... not until they made it to that small planetoid and even then, everything could still be _fine_.

\- - -

Two days had passed. Todd did not know this to be fact, but he thought... the Captain had come again that same day, telling him that he was being removed from his regular shift rotations until they reached their destination. He'd told him to try and get some rest. Todd had tried to do as instructed, but he couldn't find rest. All he could find was blue.

Unlike the previous dreams, this blue was not comforting. It did not offer him that warm feeling of belonging. It was cold, all sharp-edged with worry and fear.

He tried not sleeping after that. It should have been easy – Vulcans can go for days without sleeping. Yet, the blue called to him, even during his waking hours – called for him to sleep, where it would be so easy...

Koriand'r and Harper had been by again, more than once. Todd thought they came before and after their duty shifts. This was why he thought it had been two days. He may not be able to estimate time any longer, however, because Harper had managed to get himself hauled away by security after all.

\- - -

Todd awoke. Logically, that meant he had fallen asleep at some point. He did not remember falling asleep. He did not know if he dreamt of blue. He did not know how much time had passed. He did not know how close they were to finding out what had happened – if everything had changed.

Todd was thirsty. 

There was a pitcher on the table near his bed. He sat up and reached for it. His hand shook. He stared at it for a moment. What had left him so weak? He took a deep breath and reached for the pitcher again. This time his hand did not shake. There was little water inside, but he took what sustenance it offered.

Todd realized he needed to eat. Slowly, and with more effort than it should require for such a simple task, Tod slid out of bed and stood up. Todd looked down at himself, taking a moment to ensure that he as suitably clothed, and then made his way out of his room to search for food.


	3. Chapter 3

“Todd?” Todd found himself on the bridge. The Captain, who had been looking him over in concern, was now making his way across the room towards him. “Todd, what are you doing here?”

“Uncle Clark?” Todd looked into the man's blue eyes. They were the wrong blue...

“I – you haven't called me that in a long time... Maybe we should get you down to Sickbay.”

“No, I need to go down there.” Todd pointed to the viewscreen as Olsen informed the Captain that they had successfully entered orbit.

“That was what we had discussed, yes, but Todd, I don't think you're in any shape to go down there.”

“Please, Uncle Clark, I have to!” The Captain stared at Todd for a long moment. With a resigned sigh, he nodded.

“Come on, then. Commander, you have the bridge.”

\- - -

Todd and the Captain materialized on the surface. They were stood amongst displaced earth and shuttle debris. Todd heard a sharp intake of breath and looked to his Captain.

“I was hoping... hoping they would have had a gentler landing.” He lifted his gaze from Todd and scanned the landscape for signs of a likely shelter. Neither man dared check their tricorder for life signs.

“Perhaps this way, Captain?” Todd asked, pointing to what seemed to be the trail of something large that had been dragged away. The Captain nodded his agreement and moved in that direction.

“Back to Captain already?” He'd made it a few steps away, but Todd wasn't following. He looked back. Todd?”

The Vulcan's face betrayed a traitorous green hue. “Please forgive my impropriety, Captain! I – I have not been myself since I was made aware of the situation.”

“Todd.” The Captain moved back to stand beside him again. “There is nothing to forgive. Come on, let's go find them.”

Todd nodded and the pair headed in their chosen direction, carefully picking their way through the remaining rubble.

“How _have_ you been doing, Todd? Your friends are worried about you. After seeing you on the bridge, I have to admit that I'm worried about you as well.”

“I... not well, Captain. Even allowing for the current unexpected circumstance... my reactions have been exceedingly emotional. At times, I do not even recognize myself.”

“Todd...”

“No. Even before the Admiral called I have been... afflicted. I don't know what's wrong with me.”

“We'll have the doctor take a look at you.”

“I – I don't think its physical.” The Captain stopped walking.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I don't know. I've never experienced anything like this. I've never heard of anything like this. The only thing that comes to mind is...”

“What?”

“...”

“Todd!”

“...The irrationality experienced during the pon farr.”

“Pon farr?! Surely you're too young?”

“No, yes, I am too young. This,” he gestured helplessly at himself, “is not that. It is just that I can think of nothing else to explain what has been happening to me.”

The Captain reached out and pulled him into a hug. He held him tightly for a moment and then let him go.

“We'll figure it out. Together.”

“Thank you... Uncle Clark.” Todd's face had taken on that green tinge again. The Captain smiled briefly and the pair turned to continue their search.

\- - -

Todd slowed his pace. He thought he'd seen... yes, just over that ridge. Someone was watching them.

“Captain.”

“I see them.” The Captain raised a hand to block some of the sunlight.

The figure in the distance was small. Todd was unaware of any intelligent life native to this area. Logically, whoever it was should have been on the destroyed shuttle. A humanoid... a child? The Captain let out a pleased sound and clapped Todd lightly on the arm.

“Come on, Todd!” Then more loudly he called, “Damian!”

“Damian...” The figure stood fully upright, presumably having recognized the Captain's voice. Damian, if this was indeed him, was not very tall.

“Kent,” Damian called as the pair clambered up the ridge he stood upon. “Who is with you? I do not know him.” The child, for he was a child – one with distinctly pointed ears, held an honest to goodness sword pointed directly at Todd.

”Easy, Damian. He's a friend of your father. His name is Todd.”

“Todd?” Damian squinted up at him. The sword dropped and in an instant the child had taken hold of Todd's wrist. “Come with me, now!”

This... this was Bruce Wayne's son. What else could Todd do? He followed.

They quickly came upon what appeared to be a well-appointed camp site. There were two portable shelters and numerous supplies that must have been salvaged from the shuttle. A man stepped out of the larger of the two structures. He was tall, dark-haired... he was Bruce Wayne and he was alive. Everything could still be fine. Todd would never admit to the relieved noise that escaped him.

“Damian... Clark!” A smile appeared on Bruce's face at the sight of his long-time friend. “and... Jason?”

Todd stumbled at the name. Jason? He hadn't heard that name since... warm summers exploring every inch of Wayne's sprawling estate; winters curled up in the library, warmed by real fires and real hot chocolate; and a boy who felt too much for his own good, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen...

“Jason?” Damian scoffed, tugging on his arm to get him moving again. “Father, this is _Todd_. Grayson's _Todd._ ”

“Grayson... Dick? Dick is here?”

“Yes. Now move! He needs to see you.”

“B-Bruce?” Todd looked at the man. It was strange to not be looking _up_ at him.

“Go,” he said, “we'll talk later.” And Todd let himself be pulled inside.

It was brighter than he would have imagined. The structure had windows and even a skylight. Impractical, but it meant he could clearly see Dick Grayson where he lay sleeping atop multiple mattress pads. There were bandages... so many bandages... and a splint on one arm.

Damian tugged him to the makeshift bed.

“He saved my life,” the boy said quietly. “When we crashed... There was an explosion. He... he put himself between it and me. The fool.”

“Is he... will he recover?”

“He should have died. But he will recover – thanks to you.”

“Me? What do you mean?”

The boy shook his head, “I do not understand, either. I only know that you are responsible for his continued existence, his advanced recovery, and for that, I am in in your debt.”

“Damian?”

He sniffed and reached out to lightly touch Dick's hand. “Take what time you need with him. I'll make sure Father and Kent do not disturb you.” Then he turned and left the two of them alone.

Todd took a steadying breath before repeating Damian's earlier action – a light touch to Dick's hand. It must be safe if Damian had done it, and Todd was loathe to cause any additional harm. The flesh beneath his fingers was miraculously free of bandages, soft and reassuringly warm. Todd, feeling somehow emboldened, slid his fingers around Dick's palm, gently holding on.

“Dick...” he spoke softly, wary of waking him yet wanting nothing more, “what have you done to yourself this time?”

“Am I dreaming right now?”

Todd looked around the room in confusion. He'd heard the voice clearly, but Dick had not spoken – he was still asleep, and no one had entered behind him.

“Hello?” He tried.

“You _can_ hear me. Hello! Would you happen to know if I'm currently dreaming?”

“I am unaware of who you are. As such, I am unable to answer your question.”

“Please, forgive me.” Todd could _hear_ the smile in the voice now. “My name is Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick. I'm sure you remember that. Or... you could call me Robin, if you like... It is you, Jason, isn't it?”

“Ro- Dick?” Todd didn't recognize the voice, but there was no mistaking Dick Grayson. “It is, it's me, Jason! Are you alright?”

“Hmmm. I've never been so alright. I think it helps that I'm dreaming, though. If I wake up, everything will be so much worse. You'll stay with me while I dream, won't you?”

“Dick, I don't know if you're dreaming. I'm not, I'm not dreaming, so I don't know if I can stay with you.”

“I guess... if you're just a dream I'm having you wouldn't know if I was dreaming if I didn't even know myself.. would you?”

“I'm not a dream. I'm real.”

“You would think that, wouldn't you Dream Jason? So typical.”

“I'm not a dream.”

“Are too. You're my dream.”

“I'm not... I can't believe I'm arguing with you right now, Dick. I'm in a makeshift room on a rock in the middle of nowhere and you're covered in bandages and... and I'm holding your hand.” Todd squeezed said hand. “See? Can you feel that?” He squeezed it again for good measure.

“...Jason?”

“You felt it. Can you wake up?”

“I don't want to wake up. It hurts.”

“I'm here Dick, for real. I'll help you, if you wake up for me. I won't let it hurt.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The sudden absence of Dick's telepathic voice was jarring, the ensuing quiet felt wrong. Todd hadn't know that Dick was capable of telepathy, but he was sure that that is what it had been. His own brand of Vulcan telepathy wasn't so distinctly verbal in nature. It felt, Todd had realized even during their ridiculous argument, more akin to conversing with Dick's fully Betazoid Aunt Harriet – if less invasive. Dick must have been practicing in the years since they'd last seen each other.

Todd felt Dick's hand twitch and he settled himself gently on the edge of the bedding. He closed his eyes and searched for something he never thought he'd experience. It was crude and scraggy, and Todd had no idea how Dick had managed to pull it off, but it was there: the beginnings of a _Vulcan_ marriage bond... and something else. He pushed at it gently and was rewarded with a rush of warmth and his hand being squeezed.

“Jason... you're really real.” The voice was rough, with sleep or injury, Todd wasn't sure. He also didn't care. He pulled back slightly from the bond, _his bond,_ to focus on what was in front of him, and let his eyes open.

Blue.

The blue from his dreams.

Dick Grayson's eyes were open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never watched Star Trek TNG. The only Betazoid I'm really familiar with is Lon Suder from VOY, so of course Dick is half Betazoid, right? I know half Betazoids should have black irises, but both of Dick's parents are half human, and biologically speaking that's enough for his blue eyes to come through. Also enough Betazoid in there to make him more proficient at telepathy. 
> 
> Also... I was tempted to have Lois be Clark's second, but I was kind of worried about her murdering Clark in his sleep to get the Captaincy, Mirrorverse style.
> 
> And Aunt Harriet was supposed to have been in this story. Things were going to be a bit different, with POV switches.. there wasn't even an accident. But Jason didn't want to give up the limelight, so Dick decided to go almost die... yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick Grayson's eyes were so blue, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen...

“Of course I'm real. I told you I wasn't a dream.”

“You are though, my dream. I meant that.” And because it was Dick, because it was okay to be the tiniest bit human, Todd rolled his eyes.

Dick let out some startled, pained noise that abruptly cut off. Todd froze. Had he hurt him somehow?

“No. Ow. No... You didn't hurt me. That was supposed to be a laugh. Ow.”

“Dick. Here, let me...”

“No, nope. I know you promised it wouldn't hurt if I woke up, but – hey, will you help me sit up?”

“What?” Todd eyed him with incredulity.

“Please? This isn't exactly how I pictured our reunion.”

“Is there anywhere I can even touch you without hurting you? Not including your hand?” At least, Todd hoped he wasn't hurting him by continuing to hold his hand.

“You're not. But also, not really. Everything hurts to one degree or another. Just – just please?”

Todd relented, forgoing their handholding to grip Dick under his arms and drag him until he was more or less balanced upright against his pillows and the wall behind him.

“See, that wasn't so bad?”

“I... I _felt_ that. It was bad. How are you conscious right now?”

“You asked me to wake up. And I'm sorry for leaking. It's harder to control around you apparently.”

Leaking. Todd hadn't felt Dick's emotions leak since they were children. Since the strange human with the half Betazoid child had turned up on his colony, seeking Vulcan assistance in controlling the boy's unbridled empathy. His own people hadn't known how to help him, and Bruce's gamble had been unthinkable...

“I don't mind.”

“You should. It's my fault. The dreams you've been having... the good ones, the bad ones... I was so excited, at first, when I found out that I was going to get to see you again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh. Oh, right, okay. Uncle Clark told Bruce when you ended up assigned to his ship. I mean, of course he did. And then Bruce planned this surprise rendezvous when he found out you all were due some leave, while your ship was going in for maintenance. And I don't know, I guess... at some point, I could feel you. Maybe because we were closer, physically, I mean, since we were literally converging on the same location? That's when I started leaking, and when you would have started dreaming.”

“That makes so much sense.” It was like a weight had been lifted from Todd's shoulders. He wasn't going crazy, wasn't... losing himself. It was just Dick. Wonderful, reckless, impulsive Dick Grayson brushing up against his life from light-years away.

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“But I haven't even gotten to the part I'm apologizing for.”

“Oh. Go on.”

“I'm sorry!”

“I meant with your conspectus.”

“My...?”

“I was under the impression you could read my thoughts?”

“They still have to make sense!” Dick waited with a huff and a glare.

“Your... summary?”

“Oh. Right.” he sobered quickly and sighed. “The explosion happened and I thought I was dying. I guess.. I was dying. I remember hoping that at least Damian might survive. And then I don't remember thinking anything for a long time. I don't know why I didn't die long before I regained some sense of myself. I wasn't... I don't think I regained _consciousness_ , but there was some part of me there... and I wanted to say goodbye to you.

“I reached out for the piece of you that I could feel and all of a sudden I could feel so much more. I could feel Bruce and Damian and their pain and fear and... dread... and I couldn't stop feeling it and I... somehow gave it to you. My pain, as well. I couldn't stop it from going to you... and I think you felt it and you... you healed me, like you would yourself.”

“I healed you...?”

A shrug and a wince. “You're the only one of the two of us with a self-repair mode.”

“I've never heard it so eloquently described.”

Dick stuck his tongue out at him. Todd found himself chasing it back to Dick's lips.

He pulled back with a start, face going green all at once. Dick hummed in satisfaction and Todd felt the warmth of it wash over him.

“Dick...”

“Last time we kissed you were still calling me Robin. Huh, the first time, too.” Dick had kissed him that first time – an innocent, childish thing offered in thanks for a new name. They had been on Earth... a new home on a new planet with new challenges.

Dick's name had not gone over well with some of the children they'd found themselves acquainted with. It was ridiculous, but Todd had hated to see Dick unhappy and so he'd taken it upon himself to gift him a new one. It was only fair, the newly minted Robin had decided, that Todd get a new name as well.

“The last time we kissed I called you _My Robin._ Your brashness had rubbed off on me.” Todd raised a hand to Dick's face, trailed his thumb gently over his bottom lip. “And it seems that now your brashness has saved your life. How did you manage to initiate a bond between us? When?”

“It was an accident, I think? I don't think I did it on purpose – I don't even know that I did do it. I just remember that I had visited a... cousin, maybe... for their betrothal ceremony and I thought it was sad that you wouldn't have one. Betazoids also arranged marriages for their children, and I wouldn't have that either. It would be nice, I thought, if we could have each other.”

“And just like that we were betrothed?”

“I don't know. You said it was Vulcan – maybe you did it.”

“I suppose that is possible.” Todd took up Dick's hand again, causing him to smile. “I always had difficulty in denying you the things you wished for.”

“Father!” The two men on the bed looked towards the shelter's now open doorway, where the outburst had come from. Bruce Wayne and Damian, barely visible behind his father's form, appeared to be having some sort of staring contest.

“Bruce. Damian.”

“Grayson!” Damian somehow managed to squeeze between the door frame and his father to beat the man to Dick's beside. His hands hovered briefly in the air, partially extended towards Dick, before he shoved them forcefully under his armpits. He turned to Todd, inclining his head in a slight bow. “I apologize for the intrusion. Father is proving difficult. I thought Kent's presence would calm him more than it has.”

The man in question cleared his throat as he stepped up behind his son. He had bandages and bruises of his own. Todd chastised himself lightly for his observational failures in the moment he had been in Bruce's presence. He'd been too caught up in the past... Dick squeezed his hand, cutting off his train of thought.

“That's quite enough, Damian. I was becoming concerned for you, Jason. Clark said you had been unwell on the journey here, and you never came back outside. I see there was a perfectly valid reason, though. Dick, it's good to see you awake.” Todd noted the small, aborted motion of the man's hand as he also restrained himself from reaching out. He thought he could feel relief and joy, layered with lingering self-directed anger. He realized all of a sudden that he actually _was_ feeling them. A whispered _sorry_ floated across his thoughts.

This was going to take some getting used to, as was the swell of pleasure from Dick that accompanied the thought of his wanting to take the time to do so.

“It's good to be awake,” Dick grinned up at Bruce. “Can we get out of here, though? The cavalry’s all here, right?”

“Yes,” Bruce chuckled, “Clark's organizing transport for our equipment as we speak. He's going to get a doctor down here to look you over and then we'll be on our way.”

\- - -

“Todd!” Harper and Koriand'r spilled into sickbay as soon as the doors slid open. Todd wasn't surprised to see them as the doctor had left a few minutes prior. If no one was there to enforce the current no visitors policy...

“Todd, are you alright?”

“What is going on?”

“You disappeared for days!”

“Why does that child have a sword?!” Harper's voice rose in surprise as Damian placed himself, and his sword, directly in his path.

“Who are you?” The boy demanded.

“They aren't a threat, Damian,” Todd answered from the bed where he sat, pulling his shirt back over his head. “They're my friends.”

Damian narrowed his eyes at them, but lowered the sword. With a pointed glance at Todd, he turned and retreated further into sickbay. After a few moments, Harper and Koriand'r crossed to Todd's side. Harper stared intently at the partition Damian had disappeared behind. Todd wasn't sure if he was worried about the boy coming back or if he was trying to murder him with his eyes.

“What just happened?”

“Ah, Damian is very... cautious, it seems. I made his acquaintance in a similar manner.”

“Cautious, right.”

“Todd, who is he?” Koriandr's eyes widened suddenly, and she hastened to to her next question. “Can you even tell us? He obviously has something to do with this top secret mission...”

Todd had actually forgotten that there had been a mission. The message from the admiral seemed so long ago, as did the days he'd lost in his quarters. The Captain had been wise enough to give Todd the relevant information in his briefing before casting him completely adrift by telling him who had been on the missing shuttle. Todd paled as he realized it could have been even worse than he'd imagined.

His friends were waiting for him to decide what he could tell them, but he couldn't speak. According to the Captain, contact had been lost with Bruce Wayne's shuttle – a shuttle that had been carrying the man himself and his son, Damian. There had been no mention of Dick. Would Starfleet have known to look for him as well? What if... what... was that hot chocolate?

It smelled like hot chocolate... well-loved books, and a fire burning a short distance away. Todd found he could breathe again.

“Excuse me,” he said to his friends' increasing worry, and quickly followed in Damian's footsteps.

Dick was waiting for him, arm outstretched. He looked to be in a much better state than he was before. The bandages were gone, as was the clear evidence of pain in his expression. Todd took his hand and squeezed it between his own.

“What's wrong? You woke me up with your freaking out... I tried to be comforting.”

“You were, you are. I just realized...”

“Oh.” Dick pulled him down into a hug. “I'm okay. We're okay.”

“Yes,” Todd agreed in a whisper.

Damian cleared his throat just before someone shrieked Todd's name. Todd thought it was probably Harper.

“Todd?” More calmly this time, and definitely from Koriand'r.

Todd took a deep breath, calming further at the lingering smell of hot chocolate, and turned to face his friends.

“The mission was successful. As such, there is no need for continued secrecy. I would, however, appreciate your discretion.”

“Of course.”

“And we'd appreciate some answers.”

Todd nodded.

“To answer Kori's question from before, this,” he indicated the boy in the corner, “is Damian Wayne.”

“Wayne? As in Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes, this is his son.”

Harper sat down hard on one of the empty beds. “You mean we came all the way out here on a top secret mission to rescue Bruce Wayne's son?”

Damian scoffed. “You came all the way out here to rescue my father.”

“Your fa – Bruce Wayne is on the Metropolis?!”

“Yes,” Damian scowled, “He is probably off somewhere with Kent.” Todd found himself wanting to give Damian a hug. He glanced at Dick, realizing the desire had come from him.

“Damian,” Dick began, but the boys scowl deepened and he stalked away from them. Dick sighed, and Todd wanted to hug him as well. He was saved from any overt displays by Koriand'r.

“I'm Koriand'r, by the way,” she began, addressing Dick. “And this is Roy. What's your name?”

“Dick... Grayson.”

“It's nice to meet you. Have you known Todd for long?”

Dick smiled a bit, following her gaze to their still joined hands. He shifted his hand so that his first two fingers were now resting against Todd's own.

“We grew up together. It was shon-ha'lock.” Todd froze and Dick's smile grew brighter.

“Where did you learn that?” Todd's face was tinting green again.

“Learn what? What does that mean?” Harper demanded, only to be shushed by Koriand'r, who had a huge grin on her face.

“I think,” she said, as she pulled Harper to his feet, “that we'll leave you two to get reacquainted. I'm glad you're okay, Todd. I want details later. And Dick? Welcome to the family.” With that, she dragged Harper out of sickbay.

Later, Todd would worry about explaining Dick Grayson to his friends.

Later, Todd would wonder about why exactly it bothered him that he didn't think Damian was Vulcan.

Now, though, he and Dick were alone.

Now, everything was going to be fine.

Right now, Jason let himself smile and be kissed senseless by his Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shon-ha'lock - "the engulfment" or, "love at first sight"
> 
> Thank you, MFLuder, for the Star Trek prompt!


End file.
